Scary Stories
by Hammsters
Summary: Jack is in charge of putting the littluns to sleep. That says it all, really. Happy Halloween LOTF fans! R&R


**Hi peoples of the fanfiction universe! Beware, for a haunting tale- a tale of unspeakable horror- awaits you below. Read on if you dare...  
>Jack: Dun. dun. DUN!<strong>

**Percival's POV**

"Jack, go get the littluns to sleep." Ralph says. Here we go again.

"Get Piggy to do it!" It reminds me of when my mommy and my big brother used to fight about chores. He always used to pin 'em on Johnnie, our oldest brother, but mommy liked Johnnie better. Sometimes, I secretly did too. But that was just sometimes.

"Piggy's been watching them all day! Give him a break." Ralph says.

"Oh yes, we musn't let precious little Miss Piggy work too hard. He could break a nail!" Jack replies sarcastically. Ralph sighs.

"Just do it Jack."

"_Just do it Jack, just do it Jack!" _Jack mimicks in an irritating, whiny tone.

"Jack-" Ralph starts.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He calls, adding under his breath, "I've been hunting all day, you don't see me taking a break." He enters the shelter we littluns stay in.

"All right brats. I'm stuck putting you in bed. I recommend you don't give me any trouble, because I won't hesitate to kick your asses." He warns us. "Now go to bed. Good night everybody, Merridew has left the building!" Before he leaves, Willie latches onto his leg.

"Get the hell off me you little shit!"

"But Jack! We want to hear a story!" Willie whines.

"Yea, a story!" The rest of us chorus.

"Here's a story for you. Once there were a bunch of stupid littluns that wouldn't quit bugging Jack. So, to fix this little problem, he fed them to the beast, and now they're all dead. The end." He starts to leave again.

"That's not a very good story." I tell him. Jack turns and glares at me, which makes me grin. My brother Johnnie told me that if annoying people was an Olympic sport, I'd win the gold medal. That's a compliment, right?

"We want a scary story!" Jake yells. We all nod. Nobody else will ever tell us scary stories. Jack looks like he's just gonna leave again, but then guess what! He turns around and smirks at us.

"Well, I do know _one."_ He says.

"Tell it, Jack, tell it!" We all yell. He smirks more

"Oh, no, I don't think I should."

"Come one Jack, tell us!" We plead. He pretends to look unsure. "Please?"

"Are you sure you won't be too scared?" We all nod. "All right. I'll trust you." He told us the story. "The kid tried to run, but the monsters long claws reached out, and tore him apart!" As he neared the finish, we're all shaking and rocking back and forth. And Jack loved it. "They say that if you listen closely enough, you can still hear his strangled screams of pain. And if you go out alone at night, the monster will be waiting to-" He trails off.

"Get ya!" Roger yells, grabbing Willie's and my shoulders. We all scream as Roger and Jack high five, laughing. Where did Roger even come from? Willie sniffles, wiping tears from his eyes. Jack grins, satisfied with our reaction.

"So if you know what's good for you, you'll stay in your shelter tonight." He and Roger leave, barely keeping their laughter in until they were outside the shelter. The other boys look nervously at each other, then try to get to sleep. I'm the last one awake, still shaking from when Roger grabbed me and Willie. Finally, even though the monster could be waiting out there for me, I go find Jack. He's sitting by the fire, sharpening that knife he's so obsessed with. I tap him on the shoulder.

"J-Jack?" I say quietly. He looks up, seeming annoyed.

"What?" He snaps. I jump back and he looks sorry. "What do you need Percival?"

"That story was made up, right Jack?" I ask. He smiles softly.

"Yea Perce, I made it up." I breathe out a big breath and relax. "Is that all?" I nod. "Why don't you go on back to bed then?" I look back at the shelter, nicknamed the Crying Corner for a very good reason, look at the jungle where the beastie must be hiding, then back at Jack.

"Can I stay up with you?" I ask. He sighs and scoots over to make room for me on the log he's sitting on.

"Sure buddy, for a little while." I grin and drop down next to him. He smiles, pulls me under his arm, and gives me a noogie. I laugh. As far as big brothers go, I'd say Jack is very okay.

**Okay, so I lied. It wasn't terrifying or a tale of unspeakable horror. But it was awfully cute right? I was just bored during class and so I started thinking and I got the idea 'Huh. What if Jack had a little brother on the island?' and BAM! This story was born. Sorry it's a little out of character for a little kid, but give me some credit. I got up at 7 this morning, hiked all day, and now I'm writing this at midnight, so my mind isn't really at its greatest at the moment. I jsut wrote this, because I thought Jack'd be a good big brother (I wrote him a bit like my older siblings) and I thought it'd be cute, so yea. Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome and, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
